Bits are tools that may be attached to the end of a power tool, such as a drill, which supplies axial force and rotates the bits. The bits can serve a number of functions such as creating a hole in a surface, acting as the head of a screwdriver that mates with the head of the screw, drive a bolt, socket or the like. These bits are considerably smaller than other such tools, like a drill, nail gun, or power saw, therefore, they can be easily mishandled or misplaced on the job or in storage. In addition, on a construction job a worker could be required to use multiple bits that have to be interchanged to suit the particular construction purpose. It would be advantageous for the construction worker to be able to access the needed bits is an expeditious manner in order to increase the efficiency of the work to stay on schedule, or better yet, ahead of schedule.
Traditionally, bit holders are available on the market for releasably holding the bits within a container, such as the container the bits were purchased. These bit holders are usually bulky, and contain numerous bits, and consist of bits used for a single application.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device that is adapted to releasably secure the specifically needed bits that can be secured to a metallic surface such as scaffolding or a ladder.